


圣诞夜没有颂歌

by Lather_iloveusk



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 09:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18140615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lather_iloveusk/pseuds/Lather_iloveusk
Summary: 在第二天的晨雾的到来之前，他们都只有一个夜晚好活。





	圣诞夜没有颂歌

**Author's Note:**

> 〉〉普设USK  
> 〉〉1944阿登战役  
> 〉〉Serious drama  
> 〉〉给糙米

　  
　　  
“圣诞快乐，士兵。”亚瑟·柯克兰爬到阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯所在的散兵坑，黑洞洞的m-1枪口放下来，柯克兰医护兵顺着泥土和雪滑进去。  
　  
“圣诞快乐。”阿尔弗雷德说，“事先说明，我已经没有吗啡了。”  
　  
柯克兰摆摆手：“你们美国人都是这么对待圣诞老人的？”他翻动自己的医疗包，掏出的却不是绷带、剪刀、吗啡或血浆（最后两样他们现在已经拿不出来了），他掏出来一个圆柱体的玩意儿，金属制的表皮在透过松枝的月光下反射着雪一般的颜色。  
　  
“K号干粮？我以为被包围后这就绝迹了！”阿尔弗雷德立马取下头盔，“你开罐头，我生火。你有开罐器吗？”  
　  
“剪刀可以替它。”阿尔弗雷德略带惊异地看他，亚瑟·柯克兰从来都是把自己的工具当宝贝供着，但只见他将一把尖端弯曲了的剪刀插进罐头略薄的部分，“这个废了，但是用作启罐头再好不过。”  
　  
阿尔弗雷德打开了小煤气灶，把头盔架到上面，柯克兰将干粮伴着雪倒进头盔里。  
　  
“Nuts*，见鬼的圣诞快乐。”阿尔弗雷德用勺子搅动着，雪很快就化掉了，柯克兰趁着这时候把似乎永远是带有湿冰渣的袜子放在炉子边上。“他们在师部吃着火鸡宴，放空话当然容易，被包围的又不是他们。”阿尔弗雷德继续搅动，罐装的白色的菜豆糊成了豆泥。他把勺子在钢盔沿儿上刮了刮，关掉炉子，亚瑟·柯克兰捡起两个空掉的手榴弹盒，用雪洗了一下，示意阿尔弗雷德把豆子倒进来。  
　  
“少抱怨些，这好歹是热的。”  
　  
“是呀，可怜的炊事长乔治想给大伙儿弄些热的玉米糊糊吃，还没送到手里就凉了。”阿尔弗雷德把菜豆糊糊送进嘴里，一滴不漏。  
　  
“在你家，这时候应该是个什么情形？”阿尔弗雷德问柯克兰医生。  
　  
“火鸡、壁炉、圣诞树和树下的礼物，还有老夫妇的小儿子，跟你们是一样的。不过我们还有约克郡布丁和牛骨汤。”亚瑟·柯克兰砸吧砸吧嘴说。  
　  
“是吗，我打赌你家的火鸡没我家的大。我们那边的火鸡要两个推车才能运回家。”  
　  
他们聊家乡，抱怨战争，阿尔弗雷德一边说一边吃干净钢盔里和手榴弹盒里的糊糊。  
　  
“真是不错的圣诞宴。”柯克兰医生感叹，他的手榴弹盒儿也是干干净净。  
　  
“那是因为是我做的。”阿尔弗雷德说。他想伸展一下脚，可突然意识到他们在散兵坑里。  
　  
“如果你还想吃餐后甜点的话，就少说些话。”亚瑟·柯克兰掏出来了一块儿薄片，开始揭锡箔纸。  
　  
“这不可能！！”阿尔弗雷德看着那块散发出凝结的空气都无法阻止的醇香味道的片状物，亚瑟瞪他示意他小声点，阿尔弗雷德瞪大了眼睛，声音是压低了，“你怎么会有巧克力？！”  
　  
“从荷兰捂过来的*。”亚瑟说，“谁像你们美国人那样什么都不计划着用。”他掰开了冻得硬邦邦的巧克力，分了阿尔弗雷德一半。  
　  
阿尔弗雷德舍不得咬，那样冻硬了的巧克力会像冻土一样裂开，碎成细渣然后迅速消失在口腔里。他像亚瑟那样含着每次掰下来的一小块，让略苦涩和香甜的味道蔓延到整个舌头，让舌根蓄满唾液。这相当受用，巧克力很能吃一会儿。不过再节省着吃也终究是吃完了，阿尔弗雷德舔干净每一根粘上微融巧克力的手指。  
　  
“好的，我也有东西要分享。”阿尔弗雷德说，他从作战服里摸出来一包压扁的骆驼牌香烟，掏出仅剩的两支，“我本来想着留一根到新年抽的。”  
　  
嗜烟的英国人对美国人投去惊诧的目光，他的烟早就抽完了。  
　  
“我知道你会爱死这个。”阿尔弗雷德将一根塞进亚瑟嘴里，再帮他点燃。他点了好几次红色的亮光才闪现，这该死的地方似乎让打火石都冻住了。阿尔弗雷德凑过去借火，烟雾缭绕在两人之间。带红十字的钢盔下的眼睛低垂着，阿尔弗雷德透过烟雾可以看见对方淡色的睫毛。另外一点星火亮了，阿尔弗雷德退回去靠在亚瑟旁边的散兵坑壁上，一手抱枪一手捏烟，亚瑟把一粘皮肤就让人痒痒的毛毯拾起来盖在两人身上。有总胜过没有。  
　  
无法否认，闪动的红点带来的燃烧的焦油的温度是无与伦比的。加上两个人缩成一团，掖紧了每一个能漏风的口，闭上眼睛竟好似能看见壁炉。  
　  
而事实上并没有柴火燃着的噼啪声、更没有温暖明亮的火光映在脸上，他们有的只是夜晚树林中传来的几声似远似近的枪响、惨白月光穿透苍色枝杈，与地上的雪同色，诸如此类的情景映入适应黑暗而放大的瞳孔。飘散开的烟弥漫在散兵坑顶部，尽是温暖的焦油的味道，但它马上就会融入冷空气化为明早晨雾的一部分。  
　  
“你怎么会想到我这儿来？”阿尔弗雷德深吸一口，火苗迅速移动，之后他缓缓吐出烟雾。  
　  
“因为你是个幸运鬼。别的散兵坑都挤满了。”亚瑟·柯克兰说，他抽得只剩烟屁股，他吸完那一点儿，这是他今年的最后一口烟了。说不定还可能是他这辈子的最后一口  
　  
“噢，你也挺幸运的。”阿尔弗雷德说，“昨天德国佬炸到艾尔头顶上那颗树，我们撕开他大腿上的裤子的时候他还不停地吼叫‘给我烟！’我还没来得及把烟掏出来你就用吗啡和吉普把他抬走了。你嘴里这根本来是他的。”阿尔弗雷德笑着说，“巴斯托尼肯定比这儿舒服，那混蛋怎么样了？”  
　  
亚瑟没回答，他盯着那一截儿烟屁股。昨天那场交火太突然了，似乎每个散兵坑都传出呼叫医疗兵的声音。柯克兰在其间穿梭，机枪子弹几乎是沿着他的路线打飞他脚下的雪和泥土，他从一个散兵坑翻滚 进另一个散兵坑，帮中弹的士兵剪开衣服取出子弹撒上磺胺粉再包扎，这样的一系列似乎没有尽头。在给戴西蒙处理胳膊上的枪伤时他听见一伙人集中地在喊“Medic!!”“Doc!!!!”他加紧手上的速度，不顾一梭梭子弹贴着钢盔而过，矮身跑到艾尔所在的散兵坑。  
　  
艾尔被拖出来平放在雪地上，一块木片深深嵌入他的左边大腿。布鲁斯在给他做掩护，他的好友尼克在用小刀划开他浸满鲜血的作战服，其余几个人按住胡乱板动嘶吼着“操你妈给老子烟！”“给我烟抽！”的艾尔。作战服被割开，血从插着木片的地方源源不断地涌出来，艾尔的嘴唇渐渐开始发白。  
　  
“吉普！给我一辆吉普！”亚瑟·柯克兰冲着无线电吼。紧接着他迅速撕下布条绑在艾尔的大腿根部，能扎多紧扎多紧。他拍着目光涣散但嘴里还咆哮着烟的艾尔的脸颊，“振作些，士兵！你足够强壮，你撑得下去。”  
　  
“给他来支吗啡吧，柯克兰医生。”尼克说，“真的，我以为他唱歌够难听了，没想到他叫唤更刺耳。”  
　  
柯克兰医生将最后一支吗啡打给了艾尔。吉普来了，众人将艾尔抬上去，柯克兰坐在放艾尔的那块板上一起驶往主防线后方的巴斯托尼救护站。艾尔在那块板上颠簸时就死了。木片刺穿了他的动脉，上帝都救不了他。  
　  
“他死了。”柯克兰说，“没到救护站就死了。”  
　  
阿尔弗雷德没说话。他吸完最后一口烟，在那该死的静默中吐出气。  
　  
“狡猾的混蛋。居然比我们先离开这鬼地方。”最后他缓缓开口。  
　  
他们谁都没说话。又是那样，远处机关枪扫射声，集结声，归于静默。  
　  
“起码我们都活着。”柯克兰说。  
　  
“是啊我们都活着。”阿尔弗雷德紧跟着说。  
　  
又是一阵沉默。  
　  
“晚安，阿尔弗雷德。圣诞快乐。”柯克兰医疗兵用医疗包堵住一个豁口。  
　  
“你也是，亚瑟。”  
　  
扫射声，集结声，静默。  
　  
扫射声，集结声，静默。  
　  
扫射声，集结声，静默。  
　  
没有圣诞颂歌的圣诞夜。  
　  
在第二天的晨雾的到来之前，他们都只有一个夜晚好活。  
　  
　  
　  
FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> *Nuts  
> 1944年12月22日，德军交给坚守巴斯托尼的美军第101空降师一封劝降信。在信中，希特勒疯狂叫嚣道：要么投降，要么歼灭！第101空降师代理师长麦考利夫准将在给希特勒的回信中只回答了一个字，把希特勒气疯了：“Nuts（神经病）！”  
> 　  
> *荷兰捂过来的  
> 被调往阿登森林地区之前，该师的最后一次较大行动是“花园市场”行动。  
> 　  
> *参考  
> 美国《兄弟连》（电视剧&同名书）
> 
>    
> \--------------------  
> 后记：
> 
> 一不小心又爆字数（。）一开始只想写着爽爽的小段子（  
> 　  
> 请忽略亚瑟是英国人却在美军中的bug，你可以默认他是美籍英国人😂
> 
>  
> 
> by Lather  
> 2017.8.20


End file.
